1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graph printing in electronic equipment with a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a common practice to display a calculation result by a chart such as a graph to facilitate visual recognition. A desk-top computer or a portable printer having a graph print function has been known.
In the graph printing, data to be specially noted is preferably expressed with emphasis, and when respective items are to be expressed by different graph patterns, data to be specifically noted is preferably printed in an emphasized manner so that it is easily distinguished and hence efficiency of work is improved.